


you'll never feel like you're alone (I'll make this feel like home)

by mercilarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, No Smut, Parenthood, they have a girl, whos adopted, yelling'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilarry/pseuds/mercilarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis had just adopted a twelve year old daughter, Macy. Shortly after her adoption, Louis and Harry get in an argument over something small. Macy is able to hear the argument, which reminds the young girl of her biological parents that were constantly arguing before their death. After Harry and Louis get over the argument, they notice the upset child and calm her down with movies and small reassurances.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Or the one where Louis and Harry have a child that they adopted and get into a stupid argument. The child hears, starts to get upset, and Harry and Louis have to calm her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll never feel like you're alone (I'll make this feel like home)

Louis and Harry were like any other couple. They had their ups and downs, always resolving any problem and realizing their love was much more valuable than any argument. Harry and Louis were married, a strong five years with the knot tied, and had recently adopted their first child, twelve year old Macy Tomlinson.

Macy had a rough life before being adopted by Harry and Louis. Her parents would constantly argue, eventually filing for a divorce when Macy was seven. During the height of her parents arguing, they went out to a party one night, leaving Macy at home. They had one too many at this party and on their way home, they got into a car accident. Macy’s parents crashed their car into a tree on the side of the road. Both of Macy’s parents died that night. Marcy was living in different foster homes for three years, and then an older couple named Dan and Helen took Macy in. Both the couple and Marcy knew that they were not a permanent home for Macy, but Dan and Helen were definitely going to make sure that they were the last foster home Macy would be in.

Dan and Helen stayed true to their word. They gave Macy a place to call home until Harry and Louis were matched with Macy. The adoption program that they chose, matches parents with adoptable children that need homes. Harry and Louis were matched with Macy, and ever since they first met, they knew that she was the one they wanted to take in and care for.

The first month having Macy living with them was amazing. It was everything they could ever wanted. Harry and Louis finally had the little family they had always wanted. Macy finally had two parents that loved each other, loved her, and took care of her. She felt like she was on top of the world.

“Babe, where’s the mozzarella?” Louis asked Harry from the kitchen. Harry was sat in the lounge on a chair with his laptop on his lap. A blanket was lazily laid over his legs. Macy was in Louis’ office, doing an essay for school the next day. The door to the simple office was cracked open and the kitchen was just down the hall.

Harry stood up closing his laptop that was open on an email, and walked into the kitchen. “What mozzarella, Lou?”

“The only mozzarella in the house, Harold. I bought it specifically for the chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham that we were going to have tonight.”

“Um…” Harry hesitated to answer. He genuinely could not think of where the mozzarella went. “Oh! Oh.” Harry’s eyes brightened up and then he looked down guiltily as he realized that he was the one to take and use the mozzarella.

“Where did it go Harry?” Louis was getting impatient now.

“Well, Macy and I may have used it yesterday for pizza for lunch while you were gone…”  
“Harry! I told you that I was planning on using it for supper tonight!” Louis’ voice raises.

“I wasn’t thinking of it, Lou! It’s not that big of a deal! It’s just mozzarella!” Now Harry’s voice was raising too. Their voices were loud enough to be heard in Louis’ office down the hall.

Macy paused her essay. She heard her father's’ voices from the kitchen, which was odd, because it was down the hall quite a ways. She stood up from the black leather chair and walked to the door. She cracked it a little more to hear what was going on in the kitchen.

“It’s not just a little thing Harry! I specifically told you that I needed the mozzarella for dinner and you used it to make a pizza with Macy!”

Hearing her name in an argument made a chill go down Macy’s spine. Memories flashed of her parents always arguing when she was little. The arguments that always ended in things being thrown, and Macy running and hiding into the safety of her room.

So that’s exactly what she does now. She took her laptop, ran upstairs and into her white room with a blue bed spread, neatly made. She pulled a very deatiled coloring book from her book case, a package of colored pencils and colored. She played her Ed Sheeran album on full volume as she colored, trying to calm her thoughts from the past.

“Lou, why don’t we just order something? We’ve been arguing for a good ten minutes about mozzarella. I’ll buy you mozzarella to make up for it tomorrow and we can have this wonderful meal tomorrow night. How does that sound?” Harry stepped closer to Louis to try and initiate a hug. Harry knew that Louis was a stubborn mess until he was hugged. Works every time.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis, but Louis didn’t hug back. “I guess that works.”

“I’ll go pick up Chipotle, is that good?” Harry was still wrapped around Louis, but he looked down to look at his husband.

“Not as good as my meal.” Louis whispered.

Harry aw’d. “I know, babe. But I’m a dummy who really wanted to make Macy a pizza and now we have to wait another twenty-four hours for your amazing meal.”

“Where is she?” Louis stepped back from the hug and walked to the office. Harry followed, everything forgotten as they’re looking for their daughter.

“Haz, she’s not in the office. Oh no, do you think she heard us?” Louis turned to Harry.

“God, we’re so dumb. The girl had seven years of her life listening to her parents yelling and she just heard us argue about fucking cheese,” Harry sighed.  
Louis walked up the stairs and knocked on Macy’s door. It was obvious that she was in there due to the Ed Sheeran being played from the room.

Macy didn’t answer, so Louis took the move and opened the door a little and knocked again. The music paused. “Are you two getting a divorce?”

Louis turned his head to Harry, whose eyes were wide. “No, baby, no. Can we come in and explain?” Louis asked. 

“I guess.” 

Macy shut her coloring book, put the colored pencils back in the box and sat up in her bed. Louis and Harry took a seat on each side of her bed, so that Macy was in the middle. 

“We wanted to apologize for arguing where you could hear. It wasn’t okay for us to do, any issues between me and Harry should be dealt with at a separate time and place,” Louis said, grabbing his daughter’s hand.

“I feel like it was my fault you were arguing because I asked Harry to make a pizza yesterday,” Macy said, looking between her dads. 

“Nonsense! I should have known that Louis wanted to use the cheese for tonight. Mine and Louis’ arguments, no matter how silly, are never, ever your fault or your problem. We took you in because we want to take care of you, we want you here each and every day.” Harry told Macy, hugging her.

Macy felt like that’s what she needed to hear all her life. All she ever wanted was two parents who loved and cared for her in each and every way. 

“Sometimes we argue, but we always get over it super quickly because we know that our love, our marriage, our family is much stronger than a little bit of cheese. So we work through each little quarrel, which only makes us stronger, because cheese honestly was not worth the argument,” Louis joined Harry and Macy in a hug. 

“Now, bug, are you hungry? How do you feel if we get Chipotle take away and then come home to watch a movie?” Harry asked.

“Can we eat in the lounge?” Macy asked, looking hopeful.

“But of course!” Louis answered. “How about me and you stay here and get the living room all comfy cozy while Harold here goes to Chipotle and then when he gets back we’ll be all ready for a nice night in?”

“Okay,” Marcy said. Everyone starts to get up from the bed. Louis and Harry each kiss Marcy on the forehead. 

The family walked down the stairs, Louis and Macy went into the lounge to collect all of the blankets and choose a movie on Netflix, while Harry put on a pair of boots to go and get the food. 

Twenty minutes later, the couches were all pushed together to form a big bed almost, blankets and pillows were all on the couches, the movie Hachi ready to be played, Harry walked in the door. “Honey, I’m home!”

“With a burrito I hope!” Marcy exclaimed from the kitchen, watching Louis pour glasses of water at the island.

“Three to be exact! What are we watching?” Harry asked as he walked straight into the living room, making himself comfortable on the couches. “Hachi! Macy, do you want me to cry tonight?”

“She’s never seen it!” Louis exclaimed, coming into the living room with three trays for the food. Macy was following closely behind with the water.

The family watched the movie together in peace. Macy had never felt more at home than she did at this moment, on the couches with good food, and two parents who love each other and her very much, watching a movie, where her and Harry both cried. But Louis was there to dry every tear away. It could not get anymore perfect to Macy.


End file.
